Talk:Super Envy
Blue with envy? The correct phrase is green with envy. 15:07, July 17, 2012 (UTC)opieopie It states clear on the page that the 'blue' phrase is used because there is already a green sin, not to mention there is another quote of 'blue' with Envy. :\ No, there is no "blue with envy" idiom. People sometimes say "blue with envy" as a way to reference the idiom "green with envy" when they happen to be talking about something blue.Victoly (talk) 00:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) If you're going to include the "blue with envy" section, you should back it up with a reliable source. A Google search for "blue with envy" only shows results that are using the color blue as a pun to reference "green with envy", e.g. references to the Los Angeles Dodgers MLB team (blue is one of their team colors). 23:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) If we're going to keep the "blue with envy" nonsense, could we at least spell "phrase" correctly? Victoly (talk) 23:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) i honestly have never heard "green with envy" Thinkthelink (talk) 23:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC)thinkthelink "Green with envy" is a common idiom adapted from Shakespeare's characterization of jealousy as a "green-eyed monster". There is no such history for the phrase "blue with envy". Victoly (talk) 23:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Michael SCOTT. Huh, Shakesphere. Like Romeo and Juliet and the dragon that kept them apart. xfd. Why make a deal out of what color a mini-boss is? -Faw We're not making a deal about what color the boss is; we're making a deal about people writing in the wiki that the boss is a certain color because of a reference to something that isn't real. Victoly (talk) 23:34, July 27, 2012 (UTC) It's TRIVIA. If you look around you will find plenty of Trivia that you don't agree with. But you are free to add that green with envy is much more common. Just keep the core message intact. Not to be offesive or anything but so far it would be 3 against one about the phrase thing. But we certainly don't need an edit war. Doomspeaker Talk 23:46, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't the one who edited it out initially; I only reverted the edit where it was put back in as a "fraise", so I'm not the only one who feels this way. In any case, truth isn't a democracy, and something should still be true for it to be listed as trivia. "Trivia" doesn't equate to "rumors". Victoly (talk) 00:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Tried to reason with you. So the page stays as it is. Doomspeaker Talk 00:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm not trying to be obstinate; I was just hoping to see some actual evidence suggesting that "blue with envy" is actually used as a saying anywhere in the world. If it's true, it shouldn't be that hard to find some mention of it online; I've tried myself, but have come up empty-handed. Victoly (talk) 01:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Welp, Envy is blue. Sloth was already green, on the bright side, there's a fan-idea of an 'Ultra Envy' which has him green. -Faw There is indeed evidence that the saying was first Blue with Envy, however people stuck with the more common catch phrase Green with Envy. I say just leave the page be as Doom says. TheBindingofLordIsaac (talk) 02:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to believe that there's evidence, but nobody has shown any, so I'm forced to believe that there is none. Saying "there's evidence" doesn't mean anything without a link. No dictionary or encyclopedia I've searched has had any information whatsoever on "blue with envy". Victoly (talk) 03:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Well your in the right to have that thought process, ita strange that there is no evidence for this or else I would have posted several links for this. All I see is bands called blue with Envy. Wether this is fact or not its Edmund's game and I suggest asking him above all else why Envy is blue rather than green. I'm going to have to agree with you on this because I cannot find any evidence of the saying being "blue with Envy" TheBindingofLordIsaac (talk) 03:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Now that I look closely he seems purple. oh god. -Faw Why is this even an argument? Someone ****ed up the phrase "Green with Envy" and added it as trivia. This is wrong so it should be removed. 23:50, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for thrashing into the wiki to insult other people's work and do whatever pleases you. You are wronge so you were removed. Doomspeaker Talk 00:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't insulting anyones work or thrashing into the wiki. I'm just saying that the information is wrong. Someoned misheard the phrase sometime in their life (or like TheBindingofLordIsaac heard an ironically named band) and put it up. It's not correct information though. Victoly even proved it by finding the origin the phrase. I'm sorry about the language but was a year ban really necessary? I'm just trying to correct a mistake. M0xxy (talk) 01:08, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure there's a phrase called 'purple with envy'. Better check wikipedia, because it knows everything, because that's what I'm told. Who told you that? WIKIPEDIA. -Faw For fuck's sake, people, over a COLOR?? SERIOUSLY. This is trivial bullshit. Just keep the damned trivia. I've gotten results by looking it up online. It's just a far less common phrase then "Green with envy". Although I DO agree that SE should have been green. Edmund loves to troll us. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I completly forgot why I named the topic Michael Scott. -Faw The only results I get when I look it up online are people's attempts to be ironic by referring to something which is physically blue. I can also get google hits for yellow with envy, mauve with envy, fuschia with envy, turquoise with envy, etc. ad nauseum, but none of those colors are traditionally associated with envy, nor do those associations exist as culturally-significant idioms in any way. And the argument, for me, isn't just about the color. It's about the standards of quality for a public wiki. I like and respect this game, so I want to help contribute to make a respectable wiki. I just like to err on the side of verifiability and factuality rather than creative falsehoods. *shrug* Victoly (talk) 05:21, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I AM SO PURPLE WITH ENVY. -Faw